Louisiana Rain
by el diablo
Summary: Remy and Rogue were together in Louisiana. But when her powers manifested, she ran. They haven't seen or heard from each other in five years. What happens when she goes back? Romy!
1. Chapter 1

**Louisiana Rain**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song…Actually, I don't own anything. (Cries)

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Romy y'all…please don't be _too_ hard on me. It's based on the song "Georgia Rain". Also, some of it takes place when Remy and Rogue were younger, before their powers manifested. And when they're older, Rogue can control her powers.

Okay, we're just gonna pretend that Rogue lived near Remy, their powers manifested later, Remy never joined the Acolytes, and Rogue hasn't seen him since…

a/n: I took out most of the song lyrics out for fear of getting in trouble. But I did use some of the lyrics to separate the different scenes. Hope it's not too confusing...and sorry if it is.

**..._couldn't wash away what I felt for you that day..._**

Rogue was sitting in her room reading a book when she heard a tap on the window. She looked up, but there was no one there; in fact, she would have been more shocked if someone had been there…she was on the second floor, after all. She shrugged it off and went back to her book. But just as she was getting back into the story, she heard it again. Sighing, she got up, setting her book upside down on her bed to mark her page and headed over to the window. She looked down and saw a familiar figure standing off to the side, hidden by the shadow of the tree. She smiled, grabbed a jacket, and opened the window quietly.

Rogue was climbing down the ivy-covered lattice (a/n: I think that's what they're called…) as Remy stepped out of the shadows. He came up behind her and helped her the rest of the way down. She smiled at him and they gazed into each other's eyes for the longest time. He then placed a heated kiss on her lips, took her hand, and led her away from the house.

They walked a good way before they came upon Remy's truck. They both jumped into the truck and Remy took off; neither were sure of where they would end up, but at the same time, neither really cared. They drove for a long time before they came upon a dirt road that they'd never seen before. Remy shot a glance at Rogue, who in turn smirked, as he turned onto the forgotten road.

They had driven a long way out the road and it was pretty well deserted. Remy pulled off the road into a meadow with flowers everywhere. They both got out of the truck and decided to go exploring, ignoring the fact that it was raining. They returned not much later and Remy spread out a blanket in the bed of his truck. He then climbed on before helping Rogue up. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They spent a long while just staring at each other, getting lost in the other's eyes; Remy's mysterious red-on-black and Rogue's enchanting emerald. Rogue had managed to get lost in his gaze as he leaned in to steal a kiss.

_**...nothin' in our way, except for the Louisiana rain...**_

Rogue sat on her bed at the Institute, reminiscing about her past and all the lies that were her life. She couldn't believe that it had been five years since she moved to New York, leaving everything she'd ever known and cared about behind. A solitary teardrop rolled down her cheek, splashing onto the picture she held. She still remembered him and the way that he got her to sneak out to be with him. She had never told anyone about him or her past. They would never understand. Sometimes she really missed the fact that the rain was all that stood in her way.

_**...and I don't remember what was poundin' more, heart in my chest or the hood of that Ford...**_

Remy had just kissed Rogue again when lightning lit up the sky and the rain started to pour. They jumped off the back of the truck, blanket forgotten. They climbed into the back seat; both drenched from the rain. Rogue started shivering after a while and Remy put his arms around her. They gazed into each other's eyes once more before they shared a passionate kiss. After a while, Remy broke away and started kissing her neck sending her into compete bliss. Rogue was lost in his touch; she could feel the love radiating off him, as it was herself. She could feel her heart beating faster as Remy removed her shirt, the rain long forgotten.

_**...couldn't wash away, all the love we made...**_

Rogue could remember the first time they made love. It was the day that they drove out that dirt road to nowhere. She smiled, remembering all the love they shared for one another. But, it was the next day that her powers manifested. And she ran. Without so much as a goodbye. _God he must hate me,_ she thought bitterly as she felt the tears coming.

Rogue closed her eyes as they fell onto her pale skin. This wasn't like her at all. She never cried. She hated being weak like this. She just couldn't understand how he could still get to her even though they've been apart for so long. It was times like these that she needed him the most…and that scared her.

_**...can't believe I'm back again, after all these years away...**_

Rogue looked up at the house she had once called home a mixture of hatred and sadness running through her. The Professor had persuaded her to visit her home after noticing how distraught she had been lately. So, against her better judgement, Rogue took off. And here she stood. Unable to move an inch. She never thought she'd see this place again.

Rogue decided to go for a drive, which resulted in her driving by _his_ house. She noticed that it looked different than before; cleaner, _friendlier_ perhaps. She wanted so badly to stop and see him. She parked on the opposite side of the road and just stared at the place for a long time. It started to rain after a while.

_**...couldn't wash away, the way I loved you to this day...**_

Rogue had finally got up enough nerve to go up to the place and knock. Once at the door, she paused for a moment, unable to believe what she was about to do. Ah_ can't just show up at his place after what Ah did…_she thought miserably, turning to walk away.

"Chère?" A voice asked in disbelief from behind her. Rogue tensed up as she felt the familiar burning sensation in the corner of her eyes.

"Ah...Ah'm sorry Remy. Ah shouldn' o' came here." She said quietly without turning around, while trying to control her tears. Suddenly though, a pair of arms were wrapped around her and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She turned and cried into his chest.

"Why chère? Why ya leave Remy like dat? Remy loved ya, Rogue." He said, trying to hide his own tears.

"Ah'm so sorry." She said, breaking away and looking into his face for the first time in years. Their eyes met and once again they were lost to each other. He leaned down and kissed her with a passion that had been burning inside the both of them for five long years. "Ah love ya too." She whispered once he broke away.

"Don' ya ever do dat to Remy again." He said, holding her tight and staring into her eyes.

"Remy, Ah have a whole other life in New York. Ah can't just…" she stopped, looking away from him. She had done the exact same thing to him before. "Ah just can't." she whispered.

"Den Remy come wit' ya." He said, brushing a strand of white hair away from her face.

"Remy…"

"Marry me, chère." He said, pulling a small box out of one of his many pockets. She stared in disbelief as he opened the box revealing a beautiful silver ring with a nice sized diamond on it.

"Ah…Ah'd love to." She said through her tears as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She then threw her arms around him and he spun her around. "But how --" She began once he set her down, but he didn't let her finish.

"Remy been savin' dis for a rainy day, non?"

**_…the Louisiana rain…_**

­

A/N: Yeah, I know, that's probably not how it should have ended going along with the song…but I couldn't not have them together.


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

A/N: Ok, well here's the epilogue I promised. I'm going to at least _try _to make some sense out of this. I would also like to thank all of you who reviewed; you guys are awesome.

Rogue was once again sitting on her bed at the Institute. Three years had gone by since she was reunited with Remy. She could still remember the shocked expression on everyone's faces when she returned and announced that she was engaged. She could also still remember the argument that came not long after. Logan wasn't very pleased with the fact that Rogue disappeared for less than a week and came back with a fiancé. And, of course, the remark that he should have been glad she didn't come back married didn't help any either.

Remy had spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing of the Institute unconscious. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Logan that knocked him out, but Kurt. Kurt seemed to be under the impression that his sister was under some kind of mind control.

**_flashback_**

Beast managed to get Remy down to the med. lab while Rogue spent the next hour explaining to them that she had known him when she was younger. She told them that they had been in love and that if it hadn't have been for her powers, they probably would have already been married. Of course, this was all very difficult, not to mention embarrassing, for her to say to everyone. Her face was red for a long while after she finished.

"Stripes, what the hell are ya talking about? You were sixteen when ya came here, don' tell me you were already planning your wedding." He said, not completely buying her story. "Besides, ya never mentioned Gumbo once."

Rogue looked down when he said that, ignoring the familiar feeling in the corner of her eyes. She was still angry with herself for leaving him without a word. Those five years apart were more painful than believing she'd never have the chance to touch again. She wouldn't deny it, she was afraid of her powers and that was a major reason she didn't want to get close to anyone again; but he had been the main reason. She loved him so much that it hurt and when she left she swore she'd never love again. She had decided that pushing people away was easier; caring hurt too much.

Logan seemed to notice the change in Rogue's demeanor because he didn't say anything more, just growled slightly and left the room. The sound of a motorcycle starting up and taking off was heard not long after. Rogue didn't bother looking up at the others, she just turned and left the room without a word; she felt so ashamed. She made her way down to the med. lab and laid down on the bed beside Remy, who had yet to wake up. However, he began to stir as he felt his shirt slowly becoming wet. He tried to sit up, but realized that there was something on him that wasn't allowing him to move. He opened his eyes and soon saw that that _something_ was really a _someone_.

"What's got my chère so upset?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ah hate this Remy." She sobbed into his chest.

"Ya hate what, chère?" He asked compassionately, running a hand through her hair.

"Ah hate my powers, Ah hate the fact that Ah left ya because of them…Ah hate myself." She cried angrily, her body shaking horribly as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Don' ya ever say dat again, Rogue." He said seriously, forcing her to look at him. Rogue stared into his eyes; oh, how she'd missed those eyes. After a few minutes she broke down again and he held her as she continued to cry into his chest.

"Ah'm sorry." She whispered later, after she calmed down.

"Remy forgave ya a long time ago chère." He said, holding her close. "Now, tell Remy 'bout dese powers of yours."

Rogue told him all about how her powers were nothing more than a curse. How she couldn't make physical contact with another person because she would knock them out and then obtain their powers, which she normally couldn't control. But the worst part had been the psyches and how they would haunt her and cause her headaches. She then told him that the X-Men had helped her a lot. But it had been Forge who had invented the bracelet that she always wore that allowed her to touch again. It also helped her control her power as well as everyone else's she had absorbed over the years; not to mention it kept the psyches quiet. She had had the bracelet for only a few months, but it was the best gift she had ever received; besides her engagement ring, of course.

Remy was amazed by all that Rogue told him. He couldn't believe everything she had gone through. He wished that he could have been there for her, been able to help her as well; but there was nothing to be made of that now. He was just glad that she was back in his life.

**_end flashback_**

Someone sat down on the bed beside Rogue, bringing her out of her reverie. She glanced up into a pair of very familiar red on black eyes. She smiled as he pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, enjoying the warmth radiating off him.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout chère?" He asked, leaning against the back of the bed; Rogue still in his arms.

"Just rememberin' when ya moved back here with me." She said, smiling; he smirked.

Rogue then turned and kissed Remy before sitting up and allowing him to lie down. Once he was comfortable, she laid down as well, resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat for a long time before a new sound entered the room. It was a calming sound that they both knew well. A smile formed on both of their lips as they drifted off to sleep while the rain poured peacefully outside.

A/N: Well, I hope that cleared a few things up. I'm pretty sure I'm done with this story now. I know it was really short and the explanation of Rogue's powers probably wasn't that great, but I just can't think of anything else to add right now.


End file.
